


Пуля для Хлои

by LolaRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human!Chloe, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Преканон. Об амбициях, умственных способностях, уязвленном мужском самолюбии. И немного об одержимости.





	Пуля для Хлои

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная фантазия на тему, почему у Камски в доме множество одинаковых андроидов. Но не может быть быть просто так.  
> На истину в последней инстанции не претендую. 
> 
> Если вам показалось, что в тексте отсылки на Бунина, то вам не показалось.

_Чем все это должно кончиться, я не знал и старался не думать, не додумывать: было бесполезно — так же, как говорить с ней об этом_ © И. Бунин «Чистый понедельник»

  
  
Элайджа юн, умен и амбициозен. Говорят, что перед такими открываются все двери. Только вот к этому забывают прибавить еще один немаловажный пункт — деньги. Все двери откроются, если у тебя есть деньги. У Элайджи их нет. Зато есть мозги и с таким трудом вырванная стипендия на учебу. Мало просто хотеть — нужно уметь добиваться. И от учебы в Колбриджском университете Камски собирается взять все, что можно — знания и связи. Конечно же, связи в приоритете.  
  
У Элайджи для учебы есть старый барахлящий планшет, а на новый пока не накоплено, а ночная работа отбирает последние силы. И все равно он счастлив в стенах университета, в который мечтал попасть со старшей школы. Такие не пробиваются, — говорили ему, но тот лишь качал головой, а потом шел и добивался своего. Факультет искусственного интеллекта — прекрасная возможность чего-то стоить в будущем. Нет смысла осваивать профессии, что устареют в ближайшее время. Бездарная потеря времени и денег.  
  
— Здесь свободно? — в аудитории еще множество свободных скамей, студенты предпочитают садиться на задние ряды, Элайджа же всегда сидит впереди. Преподаватели подобное сразу отмечают, прибавляют баллы в мысленный рейтинг. Если садишься ближе — намерен слушать и запоминать. Учиться, а не просиживать штаны.  
  
— Свободно, — он отвечает и только потом поворачивается на голос. Девушка, стоящая в проходе, в ответ на разрешение облегченно вздыхает и пристраивается рядом.  
  
— На задних рядах уже мест не осталось, а сидеть одной на виду — немного страшно, — объясняет она шепотом, хотя профессор Стерн еще не пришла. Элайджа снисходительно хмыкает. Первокурсников уже успели запугать страшилками о строгой преподавательнице, которой с первого раза никто не сдает.  
«Да она всех считает идиотами, ни во что не ставит!»  
«Мегера!»  
А еще говорят, что профессор работает над уникальным секретным проектом, и самых талантливых отбирает в свою группу. Конечно, вряд ли это относится к первому курсу, но Элайджа твердо намерен составить о себе хорошее мнение уже сейчас.  
  
Камски разглядывает сидящую рядом девушку, отмечая первым делом планшет нового поколения у нее в руках — а это значит, что она явно не бедна. Да и на самом деле симпатична — светлые волосы, собранные в зовут и перетянутые черной резинкой, чтобы не мешали. Серые большие глаза и маленький рот — про таких говорят «куколка».  
Она будто бы чувствует это бесцеремонное разглядывание и перехватывает взгляд. Элайджа без труда выдерживает его.  
  
— Меня зовут Хлоя.  
  
— Элайджа. Элайджа Камски.  
  
_И вы все обо мне еще услышите._  
  
  
  
Хлоя не ходит в студенческую столовую, предпочитая обедать прямо на траве в зимнем саду кампуса. Если то, что она есть можно назвать обедом — яблоко и обезжиренный йогурт. Она следит за взглядом Элайджи и неловко улыбается.  
  
— Я просто не голодна.  
У них входят в привычку такие обеды, на совпадающих курсах они теперь садятся всегда вместе. Несмотря на то, что Элайджа совсем скоро становится один из первых в рейтинге успеваемости, а вот у Хлои дела идут не так хорошо.  
  
— Я же совсем не хотела здесь учиться. На факультете искусственного интеллекта. Отец настоял, мол, надо осваивать науку будущего. Я согласилась, но теперь понимаю, что это все — она обводит рукой сад, здание университета, стоящих рядом студентов — не мое. Отучиться бы, успокоить отца и начать заниматься своими делами.  
  
Отец Хлои богат и уважаем. У Хлои есть сестра, которая учится с ними в одном университете, тоже по протекции отца. Если бы у Камски были такие возможности, он был бы счастлив. Это открыло бы столько путей…  
  
— Какими?  
  
Хлоя пожимает плечами.  
— Я еще не решила. Но время есть. В этом мире столько всего, чем можно было заняться.  
  
  
Больше всего Хлое достается от профессора Аманды Стерн.  
  
— Как с такими умственными способностями вы вообще сюда поступили? — цедит она сквозь зубы. Губы Хлои дрожат, а глаза слишком сильно блестят, однако слезы так и не скатываются по щекам. Из аудитории она вылетает самая первая, бежит по коридору так, будто решила пробежать кросс. Элайджа еле ее догоняет.  
  
— Да подожди ты!  
  
— Все дело в том, что я глупая! — обиженно выплевывает она, бросает на пол свой планшет, через несколько мгновений наклоняется, чтобы поднять.  
  
— Ты не глупая. Я помогу тебе сдать экзамен у профессора Стерн. Вместе подготовимся.  
  
Хлоя не глупая, вовсе нет. Она выстраивает логические связи и формулирует выводы, анализирует информацию.  
  
— Знаешь, предмет называют неинтересным обычно те, кто в нем совсем не разбирается. А стоит копнуть глубже, начать понимать — открывается столько всего нового и удивительного.  
  
Они пользуются университетскими компьютерами, просиживая в библиотеке оставшиеся до экзамена дни.  
  
После объявления результатов, она в порыве чувств обнимает его и целует в небритую щеку.  
— Я сдала, я сдала! Спасибо тебе!  
  
Помогая Хлое, Элайджа получает еще несколько очков в свою пользу. И заслуживает доверие профессора Стерн.  
  
  
Университетские дни несутся со скоростью электропоезда, в одно мгновение проходит первый курс. Элайджа и Хлоя появляются на вечеринках вместе, но Элайджа знает, что его зовут только-то из-за нее. Рядом с ней он смотрится почти красавцем. Она носит черное и темно-синее, держит бокал двумя пальцами и заливисто смеется над несмешными шутками — ей просто весело, она уже немного пьяна и готова любить весь мир и все окружение вокруг. Но это будто бы наиграно — совсем непохоже на ту Хлою, что закидывает ноги на кресло и морщит нос, когда читает книгу. Или сидящую под большим деревом в университетском дворике.  
Элайджа делит ее на составляющие, которые никак не собираются в одну логичную картинку. Они близки — но это было непонятная близость, неопределенная, подвешенная в воздухе до лучших времен.  
Она не знакомит его с отцом и своей семьей, он о своей тоже молчит, да и нечего говорить, если честно. Она дала ему проход в другое общество — то, что называют высшим. Еще одну возможность укрепить связи. Что он дает ей? Быть может, теплые человеческие отношения. По крайней мере он очень старается.  
  
Он приносит Хлое книги, настоящие бумажные книги, и она их читает. Они могут долго беседовать о прочитанном, чаще всего спорить.  
  
— Но какой в этом смысл? — однажды не выдерживает он на очередной странном выводе. Ее точка зрения на некоторые вещи часто просто заводит его в тупик.  
  
— Почему во всем должен быть смысл?  
И вот что на такое ответить?  
  
  
Профессор Стерн все чаще отмечает его старания, и наконец-то приглашает в своей проект. Создание машины, которая будет похожа на человека, но только лучше, умнее. И при этом во всем подчиняться людям. Изобретение сильно упростит жизнь, избавив от черной работы. А еще позволит сколотить на этом состояние. Хлою в проект не берут, а она в ответ на этой лишь пожимает плечами, мол, я и не ждала.  
  
  
— Понимаешь, нужно вещество, которое сможет заменить человеческую кровь. Это не кровь с биологической точки зрение, а вещество, что будет питать процессоры, не давая им отключаться, — он работает дни и ночи, практически ночует в университете. И все равно пытается найти время для Хлои. Она откладывает книгу, убирает ноги с красного кресла и задумывается.  
  
— Быть может, будет лучше, если у вас ничего не получится.  
  
Слова ранят так, как Элайджа сам от себя не ожидал. Она просто обесценивает труд его команды, труд профессора Стерн, **его** труд!  
— Это же все очень страшно. Похожие на людей, но не люди. Будто… опустошенные человеческие тела. Зачем? — Хлоя наклоняется ближе, проводит рукой по щеке, опять небритой. Однажды у Элайджи появится время на то, чтобы заняться собой.  
  
— А зачем все делается на свете? — наконец-то он может вернуть ей ее же реплику.  
  
  
Работа продвигается, у него есть уже несколько идей, профессор Стерн дала добро на то, чтобы попробовать. Но Элайджа думает о Хлое. Об их будущем. Он не собирался рано жениться, хотя, честно сказать, думал о браке по расчету. С деньгами появляется слишком много соблазнов, чтобы отказываться от маленьких удовольствий.  
Они с Хлоей не говорят о том, что будет дальше. Их отношения застывают на уровне прощальных объятий и поцелуев, хотя наедине они уже вполне напоминают супружескую пару. Элайджа не ночует у Хлои, они засиживаются допоздна, но он всегда встает и уезжает, как бы темно за окном не было.  
  
В витринах он присматривается к симпатичным кольцам. Когда проект выстрелит, — а он обаятельно выстрелит! — Элайджа купит ей кольцо. За свои деньги. И закажет дом по собственному проекту.  
  
Или же сделать предложение раньше, чтобы получить материальную поддержку проекта от ее отца.  
  
  
Они продолжают ходить на вечеринки и приемы. Про них говорят: «прекрасно смотрятся вместе». Они молоды, веселы, умны и многих раздражают. Элайджа знает, что его называют выскочкой, но на завистливые шепотки не обращает внимания. Они еще услышат о выскочке.  
  
— Я нашел решение, — он носится в прихожей, не в силах удержать возбуждение.  
  
— Тириум! Вот что станет заменой для крови! Аманда разрешила провести эксперимент.  
  
— Профессор Стерн уже Аманда? — хмыкает Хлоя, выходя из спальни. Она снова в черном, и на каблуках кажется выше, чем на самом деле. Элайджа притягивает ее к себе и целует, наслаждает вкусом этих губ, пока она не успела накрасить их блеском.  
  
Они едут на последний этаж высотного здания, где их однокурсник устраивает вечеринку в бассейне. Подсветка придает ей все цвета радуги.  
Фиолетовый.  
Хлоя отпивает шампанского из бокала и смотрит на воду.  
Красный.  
Элайджа приносит ей еще один бокал и приобнимает за плечи. Ему кажется, что Хлою немного потряхивает.  
Оранжевый.  
— Поехали домой, — говорит она.  
— А я хотел посмотреть на тебя в купальнике, — смеется Элайджа, быстро целует в шею, но подчиняется и уводит ее прочь.  
  
  
В такси Хлоя не смотрит на него, лишь позволяет держать себя за руку. Необычно холодную этим вечером. В ушах болтаются крупные жемчужные сережки — из стороны в стороны как качели или маятник. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.  
  
— Нет, не любовь это. Не любовь. Но кто может знать, что такое любовь? — она шепчет непонятное, словно пытается найти какое-то правильное решение, но задача оказалась слишком сложна.  
  
  
— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — Элайджа мнется в просторном холле, раздумывая, как поступить. Оставить ее одну, как всегда? Или в таком состоянии…  
  
— Что? Нет, мне еще никогда не было так хорошо. Да-да, никогда. И, наверно, лучше уже не будет, — она делает круг по гостиной, спотыкается о красное кресло. Затем смотрит в глаза Элайдже — и как-то по-новому смотрит, как не смотрела до этого никогда. И снова составляющие Хлои не складываются в отдельную картинку, одни лишь несовместимые друг с другом фрагменты. Иначе она была бы идеальна, но вот это — изъян. Впрочем, Элайджа способен с этим смириться.  
  
— Не уходи. Останься сегодня здесь.  
  
Хлоя заводит руку за спину и расстегивает платье. Черная ткань падает к ногам.  
  
— Ты говорил, я мало тебя слушаю. И не думаю. Нет, я думаю.  
Элайджа делает шаг ей навстречу и притягивает к себе. Снимает черную резинку, чтобы светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам…  
  
  
Утром он спешит в университет, в лабораторию. Профессор Стерн недовольна опозданием, но ему не хочется оправдываться. Элайджа окрылен и уверен в успехе. Он сделает великое открытие и разбогатеет. А Хлое сделает предложение вечером. Он так поглощен работой, что не сразу понимает, о чем говорят стоящие рядом.  
  
— Вот так взяла и ушла?  
  
— Да, забрала все документы.  
  
— И бросила все…  
  
И тем более, ему не приходит в голову, что это о Хлое. Она не присылает ему ни одного сообщения. Не появляется в университете. В квартиру ломиться тщетно — никто не отвечает.  
  
Сестра качает головой и говорит только:  
— Уехала. Мы и сами не знали, что она собиралась.  
  
  
На смену растерянности приходит злость. Злость из-за сорвавшихся планов, от чувства обмана и предательства, хотя они никогда друг другу ничего не обещали. Элайджа уже все решил, но…  
Он погружается в проект полностью, тириум оправдывает его ожидания. Неудачи, конечно, присутствуют, но дело уже сдвигается с мертвой точки.  
Он сам не замечает, как воссоздает ее. Низкий рост, миниатюрная фигура, серые стеклянные глаза. Только лучше. Без единого изъяна. Та, что не будет разлетаться на асимметричные фрагменты. Та, что будет умнее всех людей. В отличие от той, кому не хватило умственных способностей, чтобы немного подождать и остаться.  
  
Она увидит. И он ей еще покажет.  
  
Когда идеальная, без единого изъяна кукла, открывает большие серые глаза, довольная профессор Стерн шепчет:  
— А теперь дай ей имя.  
  
— Хлоя.  
  
— Меня зовут Хлоя.  
  
У Элайджи есть все. Дом, построенный по его собственному проекту вдали от надоедливых людей. Акции компании, огромный счет в банке, не только американском, но и нескольких европейских.  
Первая Хлоя подает ему бокал вина, придерживая его двумя пальцами. Вторая плещется в бассейне, ее фигура скользит в красной воде, юркая и почти как живая.  
Третья Хлоя сидит напротив в кресле и держит в руках книгу, правда не читает. Зачем андроиду с доступом практически по всем источникам, читать?  
  
Она, наверное, постарела. Кожа уже не такая идеальная, да и глаза вряд ли все еще блестят в возбуждении.  
Эти создания всегда будут рядом. Исполнят любое желание.  
— Подойди, Хлоя, — андроид открывает книгу и встает с кресла напротив Камски. Он поигрывает пистолетом, смотрит в неподвижное лицо. Она моргает, но при этом выражение на ее лице не меняется. Ждущее дальнейших инструкций.  
  
Элайджа не видел ее больше. Не получил ни единой весточки. И сам не искал, слишком много чести для, даже не красивой, а просто симпатичной, дуры. Он принял все безнадежно и равнодушно — по крайней мере так ему казалось.  
  
Взводит курок.  
  
Абсолютно равнодушно.  
Но она наверняка о нем услышала.  
Пожалела ли?  
Лишь бы пожалела.  
  
Безучастные серые глаза, смазливое лицо. Нестареющее лицо. Теперь она всегда будет рядом.  
  
Выстрел.


End file.
